Possession
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: When Edmund slowly starts getting possessed by the White Witch, Peter doesn't believe him at first, but when things start to happen, Peter starts to believe. Will he be able to save his brother in time
1. Chapter 1

I was watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix when an idea for a story popped into my head, I hope everyone likes it and please read and review and again no flames.

" _You are nothing but a traitor. You have let us all down, and there for you need to be punished."_

_Edmund couldn't believe what his family was saying…he thought he was forgiven._

" _Peter…Susan…Lucy…please don't do this…please listen to me…"_

_High King Peter got up from his throne and growled at the young king._

" _You betrayed us, why should we listen to you?"_

" _Because I am your brother!"_

" _Ha…I have no brother. In fact, I wish you were never born… I hate you traitor. I wish you died on the stone table instead of Aslan!"_

_Edmund was now openly crying and about to say something, when Jadis, the White witch, walked into the throne room._

" _Your majesties, if you remember all traitors belong to me."_

_Peter looked down at Edmund and smiled._

" _Take him, he is all yours."_

_All the color in Edmunds cheeks left while he was screaming._

" _Peter…don't do this…I don't want to go back with her…please I though you all have forgiven me…please!"_

Carl, King Edmund's valet, was walking past the young kings chamber when he heard someone softly crying inside, so when he opened the door, he saw the teen thrashing in bed moaning

" Please no…I'm sorry…please don't send me to her again…please"

Carl rushed over to the bed and began gently trying to wake him.

" Your majesty, it's just a dream…everything is alright."

After trying unsuccessfully for 10 minutes, the faun was getting ready to wake the high king, when Edmund jumped up, but ended up knocking into the faun, which caused them both to fall onto the hard floor.

" King Edmund are you alright?"

Taking deep breaths and trying to calm his nerves, Edmund shook his head yes.

" Would you like me to retrieve your brother?"

Still shaking from the dream, Edmund shook his head no, which did not satisfy the faun.

" Then if you are alright, will you please say something."

Edmund looked up at the faun and smiled.

" You sound just like Peter."

Chuckling softly, Carl got up first then help his charge get up off the floor and back into bed.

" He only tries to look out for you."

Leaning back into the pillows, Edmund sighed.

" I know…Carl would you stay with me until I fall asleep."

Carl looked at his king in shock, it usually takes a great deal for Edmund to ask for any type of help at all.

" Of course."

After getting settled in the chair, the faun couldn't help but notice the pained look on his king's face.

" Your majesty…are you sure your alright?"

Edmund yawned and nodded his head then laid his head onto the pillow and fell asleep, leaving a very worried valet behind.

3 hours later and very tired looking " Just" king and valet walked into the dinning area, startling his 2 sisters, but annoying his older brother.

" Maybe you stop staying up all night reading and start going to bed at a half way decent time?"

Edmund threw his brother a dirty look and sat down.

" If you must know "High King" I went to bed at a decent hour last night, however I woke up around 3."

Susan looked up from her plate and gave her younger brother a sympathetic smile.

" Why were you up at 3?"

However before Edmund could answer, General Oreius walked into the room.

" Your majesties, I believe you are late for training and my queens I believe you are late for your lessons."

Peter glanced back at Edmund the smiled at his general.

" My apologizes for being late…Edmund woke up late."

Not being a morning person in the first place is rough, but after waking up from a nightmare and only getting 3 hours of sleep, Edmund was on his last nerve, but instead of yelling and screaming like a child, Edmund quickly got up, stormed out of the room, and slammed the front door, leaving everyone confused.

" The last time I said this, we all ended up here, but I am going to say it again…that was nicely handled."

Then Susan and Lucy took off to their lessons.

After his sisters left, Peter took a deep breath and started massaging his temples.

" This is going to be a long day."

An hour into their training session, Edmund started feeling the effects of his lack of sleep. He was moving all over the place, Peter "killed" him 3 times, and he landed on his back so many times he last count.

General Oreius noticed something was off with his young king, but he just didn't know what, Peter, on the other hand, was getting more aggravated.

" That's it I'm done…Edmund the next time you decide to stay up all night, don't bother showing up for anything in the morning. How are we supposed to learn anything new, when you cant even keep up with the basic's!"

Edmund threw down his sword and marched over to his brother, when a gust of wind and a soft whisper made him stop.

" _You are nothing but a traitor and you will be mine."_

After hearing the voice, Edmund paled and quickly pick up his sword and started moving around, as if he was getting ready to fight someone.

General Oreius became alarmed and slowly walked over to the king.

" Your majesty are you alright?"

Shaking and feeling very disoriented, Edmund just kept moving around.

" Didn't you hear it?"

" Hear what your majesty?"

" That voice…in the wind!"

Peter was starting to grow tired of this, so he threw down his sword and marched over to his brother.

" Edmund, there is no voice. The only reason why you are hearing voices is because you didn't get enough sleep, so enough of this!"

When Edmund glanced over his brother's shoulder, he saw the shadow of a figure sitting on the stairs, then he heard the soft whisper of her voice, in his ear.

" _Your blood will be mine. All traitors belong to me."_

Grabbing his head, Edmund pushed Peter out of the way and ran back into the palace and didn't stop running until he was in his room.

After locking the door and closing the curtains, Edmund threw off his boots and jumped back into bed and started to cry.

" Something is wrong….something is going on…what's wrong with me…Peter…I need help…please someone help me !"

Then Edmund curled himself into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

There the first chapter is done. I hope everyone likes it. The reason why I used to Harry Potter reference is because in the fifth movie Lord Voldemort possess Harry, so that's what the White Witch is slowly doing here. Enjoy and please read and review.


	2. Tattoo

Thank you so much for all the reviews, I glad everyone seems interested, however from where I am going to take this, the rating might change in later chapters. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review at the end.

When Edmund woke up 3 hours later, the sun was slowly starting to set, over the ocean, and the smell of dinner was going throughout the palace. He knew, he should get up and join his family for dinner, but for some reason he just didn't feel safe outside his room, so he opted to stay.

After slowly getting out of bed, Edmund walked into this bathroom, glanced at his reflection and gasped. His eyes were all red and bloodshot and his face was more pale than usual.

" Great, this is the last time I fall asleep crying."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Edmund walked out of the bathroom and headed out onto the balcony.

Once he was outside he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" I love this time of year."

" It is a pretty picture isn't?"

Edmund whirled around so fast, he knocked into Mr. Tumnus and they both landed onto the floor.

" Your majesty…I am so sorry I startled you…are you alright."

" Please I'm the one who should be apologizing, I didn't hear you come in….so what's up?"

Mr. Tumnus looked at his king with confusion. He never saw him so jittery or nervous before.

" Your family were wondering when you will be joining them for dinner?"

" I'm just going to stay here…I'm not that hungry."

" Very well…have a goodnight."

When Tumnus was have way out the door, Edmund noticed a shadow in the corner.

" _You cant run away forever, you will be mine."_

" Wait…I change my mind."

Not even to bother looking over his shoulder, Edmund ran out of the room as fast as he could.

" Look who finally decided to join the land of the living."

Edmund just gave his brother a dark scowl before sitting down.

" I take it you are feeling better?"

Edmund shrugged and took a sip of water.

" I guess."

Peter glanced over at Susan then back at his brother.

" Well maybe you will learn not to stay up so late."

Edmund rolled his eyes, and started eating.

" Hey Ed…I was wondering since its still light out, can me and you could go riding after we eat dinner?"

Edmund almost choked on his potato's when he heard his sister's request.

" Uh not tonight Lucy…and besides you know how Peter gets when we go riding at night…I think its best if we just listen to him and just stay here."

Peter, Susan, and Lucy stopped what they were doing and looked at their brother in shock.

" What?"

" You are actually going to listen to me?"

" Yeah…why?"

Susan looked over at her brother and tried to figure out what was going through his head.

" You and Lucy always go riding at night, no matter what we say."

Edmund put down his fork and tried to think of something.

" Peter…you always tell us its way too dangerous and you are absolutely right it is…so its best if we just stay here."

Peter got up from the table, grabbed his chair, and placed it next to his brother.

" But you never listen to me…"

" Well I think its time I start…don't you?"

Peter placed his hand of Edmunds forehead.

" You don't have a fever…"

" Cut that out. Listen I am fine, I just think its best if we…"

Just then he heard the soft whisper coming from behind him.

" _Even with them close by, you will still be mine…I own you."_

Edmund jumped out of the chair and started shaking.

" I think I'm going to be sick."

Then without anyone saying why, Edmund bolted out of the dinning room.

" What just happened?"

Peter and Susan glanced at their sister and just shrugged.

Edmund made it to the library, when he threw up everything that was in his stomach.

" Will someone please tell me what's going on!"

Just then a gust of wind threw the windows open, the same force lifted up Edmund and threw him against the wall.

" _I told you, you couldn't resist me for long. You are a traitor and its time to show the world. Now get up and walk towards the table…"_

As if in some type of trance, Edmund listened and got up and towards the small table.

" _Now there is a small knife in one of the drawers, find it and pick it up…"_

Again, Edmund listened to the voice and found the knife and just held it in his hands.

" _The world needs to know who you actually are…so take the knife and carve the word TRAITOR on your arm."_

Edmund lifted up the knife and started to carve the word.

General Oreius was heading towards to dinning area when he heard the crash coming from the library, so when he went to investigate, he saw Edmund, sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth and cradling his arm.

" Is everything alright sire?"

When Edmund didn't respond, the centaur walked farther into the room, when he saw small drops of blood, on the floor.

" Your majesty…what happened…are you hurt?"

When he still didn't get an answer, Oreius walked over to the boy, and noticed blood was dripping down his arm.

" Edmund let me see your arm."

Edmund just looked at his brother's general.

" I demand to see your arm…"

Edmund continued rocking back and forth.

" _Show him what you are…show him what you did…"_

With tears in his eyes, Edmund removed his hand and showed the general what he did.

" Oh my stars…"

Oreius grabbed tissues and piled them onto the bleeding arm in hopes of stopping the blood.

" Why in Aslan's name would you do something like this?"

If Oreius wasn't sitting next to the boy, then he would have never heard him.

" Because I am a traitor and I have to show the world."

Lifting the boy into his arms, General Oreius galloped towards the king's room.

When they finally reached the room, Oreius told Carl to find the high king and a healer, then placed the king gently on the bed.

" Everything will be alright…I promise.

10 minutes later, Peter ran his brother's bedroom.

" What happened…whats going on?"

General Oreius took the king by the arm, and guided him outside.

" There has been an accident…Edmund took a knife and carved the word "traitor" in his arm."

" What…Ill kill him."

Peter stormed back inside and walked over to the bed.

" Show me your arm…now!"

Edmund lifted up his arm and showed Peter.

" Are you daft…what possessed you to do something like that…"

Edmund tried sitting himself up, but failed.

" I don't know…I don't even remember doing it…"

That just made Peter even more furious.

" What do you mean you don't remember!"

Now openly crying, Edmund held onto his pillow as tight as he could.

" The last thing I remember is running into the library when a gust of wind blew open the window and threw me up against the wall…."

" Wait a minute…a gust of wind threw you against a wall…"

" Yes"

" Are you nuts…do you honestly expect me to believe that story…and what I am going to tell Susan and Lucy…this is going to upset them!"

Throwing the pillow to the side, Edmund tried to get out of bed, but ended up falling onto the floor.

" Peter….something is seriously wrong….you have to believe me…I'm starting to get really scared…please help me!"

Peter sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his brother.

" Edmund…I don't know what to do with you anymore…until I figure this out…you are to stay in your room until further notice."

Then Peter got up and left the room, leaving Edmund sobbing.

What is up with Peter, why he is being so mean to his baby brother.

Well all I can say is I hope he smartens up soon.

Whoever reviews I will send them a little preview of the next chapter, which will be very cool. Major venting will take place.


	3. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note: I cant believe I have this many reviews, with only 2 chapters posted so far…thank you so much. Now I know all of you are wondering what is up with Peter and this attitude of his, well don't worry he will be back to his normal "mother her" ways real soon. **

**Enough of me…here is the next chapter and I hope you all like this. Enjoy.**

The following morning, Peter was outside training with his general and for some reason the centaur was not holding back.

" You need to move sire…you cant do anything if you just stand there!"

Peter looked at his general with confusion. He did something to him, but he just couldn't figure out what.

After Oreius " killed" him for the fourth time, Peter threw down his sword and glared at him.

" Will you please tell me what I did that pissed you off so bad!"

" Your brother went to you for help last night and all you did was yell at him and say he was nuts!"

Peter threw up his hands and started pacing.

" That's what's bothering you? Edmund is just playing around!"

" King Edmund is not playing around…something is seriously wrong…open your eyes!"

Peter stood there in complete shock, he couldn't believe his general was actually yelling at him.

" There is nothing wrong with him!"

Before Oreius could reply, he spotted Edmund walking towards them, with a sword in his hand aiming for Peter.

" You still don't think anything is wrong?"

" YES…."

" Then why is your brother coming towards you, pointing a sword at you!"

" Huh?"

Then Peter turned around just as Edmund took a swing to his face.

" You called me a traitor!"

Peter grabbed his sword and pushed Edmund away from him.

" What are you talking about?"

" I am not a traitor!"

" I know…"

" Then stop calling me that!"

Edmund took his sword and starting running after Peter.

Peter grabbed his sword and pushed up against Edmund with it.

" I never called you that…I would never call you that!"

When the two boys were inches away from each other, Peter noticed the glazed look in his brothers face, but before he could mention what he saw, Edmund swung around and punched Peter in the face, then dropped the weapon and took off running.

General Oreius walked over to his king and sighed

" Now do you believe me?"

Trying to stop the blood, that was coming out of his nose, Peter just nodded his head.

Edmund was now pacing back and forth in his room, he couldn't believe what he did. Even in battle, he would never strike someone, especially a member of his own family…his own brother.

" What is wrong with me…maybe I should go down there and see how he is…I cant believe I actually did something like that."

Shaking and still walking back and forth, Edmund was unaware, the door to his bedroom slowly opened, until the wind , from outside, blew out all the candles, leaving only 2 lit.

" Hello…is anyone there…"

" _Only a traitor would hit a member of his family."_

Edmund was now getting sick and tired of this game.

" I am not a traitor…I am a king of Narnia…and I demand you show yourself immediately."

Just then this loud shrieking noise, came out of nowhere, which caused Edmund to grab the sides of his head and collapse onto the floor.

" _A king…who would betray his family…for a box of sweets. You are nothing. You are a weakling, who deserves to die."_

Edmund started to crawl to his bedroom door, but something slammed the door shut and locked in from the inside.

" _You belong to me now…no one wants you…your own brother didn't believe you when you told him something was wrong…he called you a liar."_

Edmund grabbed the back of the one chair and tried to get up, but the shadow gave another loud shriek and Edmund fell back onto the floor.

" What do you want with me…what do I have to do to get you to leave me alone!"

Trying to get up again, Edmund grabbed a hold of the table and managed to pull himself.

" Whatever or whoever you are…I am a lot stronger than you think I am…its going to take a lot to defeat me."

Meanwhile, at the other end of the hallway, Peter and General Oreius were having a discussion of their own.

" That what he has been trying to tell you, something is not right with our "Just" king."

" Ok…but that was not my brother on the training field. That Edmund was lost and confused…the real Edmund isn't."

Peter sat down, on the edge of the bed, and sighed.

" Your majesty…I believe your brother is possessed…by what I don't know."

Peter looked up at the centaur, and for the first time in 2 days, he finally started to believe.

Back in Edmunds room, Edmund was now making his way to the balcony, when he noticed an image in the mirror, by his one dresser. He saw himself being pushed around and getting yelled at by Peter.

" _You betrayed us for sweets Ed…Lucy and Susan might have forgiven you, but I will always see you as what you are…a traitor."_

Edmund grabbed the sides of his head again, and started to cry.

" No…that's not how it happened…Peter forgave me…everyone forgave me."

The next image he saw was Peter again, right after Lucy gave him the cordial, but instead of hugging him, he was yelling at him.

" _Lucy should have never gave you that…there were so many others who deserved that…not you. I will be watching you and the first time you are out of line…I will kill you myself."_

Edmund was now staring at the images while taking quick rapid breaths.

" He never said anything like that…its all a lie! Please what do you want from me…I am begging you to stop…please."

Just then a new image appeared and it was her, Jadis staring back at Edmund laughing.

" _What I want from you is very simple…I want your blood Son of Adam…I want you to…DIE!"_

Edmund looked at the image and started shaking, then lifted his left hand a formed a fist.

" NOT TODAY!"

And without even thinking, Edmund punched right through the mirror.

" _You think that will stop me…I own you."_

Edmund grabbed a glass vase, that was sitting on top of the dresser and threw it across the wall.

" You will never own me."

He then grabbed a book and threw that at another mirror.

" I will defeat you!"

Edmund then walked over to an end table and toppled that over.

" I will beat you!"

Edmund next grabbed his crown and threw that across the wall, which caused it to shattered into pieces.

" I am not a traitor…my family loves and trusts me."

Then Edmund walked into his bedroom and tore that room to shreds as well.

Meanwhile Peter and Oreius were still talking about what happened earlier, when they heard a loud noise, coming from up the hall.

" What was that?"

" It sounds like glass breaking?"

When Oreius opened the door, he noticed the noise was coming from Edmunds room.

" Your majesty…I believe that is coming from your brothers room."

" WHAT!"

Fearing his brother was getting attacked, Peter grabbed his sword and ran towards Edmunds room, but when he tried opening the door, he realized it was locked.

" EDMUND…open the door right now!"

When Edmund didn't open the door, Peter tried again.

" EDMUND…please open the door now!"

Noticing his king was scared out of his wits…Oreius gently pushed the king back and then kicked down the door.

When the door fell, Peter and General Oreius gasped at what they saw.

King Edmunds room was destroyed.

Fear and panic immediately set in as Peter started to walk into the room, and for the first time he wasn't afraid to admit he was scared.

" EDMUND…ANSWER ME…RIGHT NOW!"

When they didn't hear anything, Peter started picking up tables hoping his little brother was still alive.

" Edmund…you are scaring me…answer me…please!"

Peter knew his voice was breaking but at this point he couldn't care less.

While Peter was looking in the sitting room, Oreius walking into the bedroom, which took his breath away. What used to be a room to sleep, was now covered in blood and glass. The centaur was about to check the bathroom, when he noticed the reflection of the young king out of the corner of his eye, and when he turned his head, he was Edmund sitting on the floor, of the balcony, crying and holding his head.

" Peter…I found him!"

Not even 3 seconds later, Peter ran into the room, but stopped dead when he saw the state his baby brother was in.

" Oh Edmund."

When Edmund heard his name, he slowly looked up then tried getting to his brother, but kept falling down. Realizing what his brother was trying to do, Peter crossed the floor and Edmund threw his arms around his big brother's waist and just sobbed uncontrollably.

" Ssshhh…its ok…your ok…I'm right here baby brother…its ok."

" I'm sorry…please don't be mad at me…please don't hate me…please don't hit me…I just didn't know what else to do."

Peter just sobbed even harder when he heard his brother's plea.

" Edmund…I'm not going to do anything, but hold you and tell you how much I love you."

General Oreius just stood guard as the two brothers tried to find comfort within each other.


	4. Truth Comes Out

Once Edmund started to calm down, Peter wrapped his arm around his baby brother's waist and helped him up.

" I want you to stay with me for awhile ok?"

Edmund nodded his head then started shaking again when he saw the looks of his bedroom.

" Oh Aslan, what have I done."

Peter tried to pull his brother away, but Edmund just continued to stare at the mess.

" I want you to listen to me…try not to pay attention to this…this wasn't your fault… I'm going to get you out of here ok."

Realizing his brother still refused to moved, Peter did the next best thing, he grabbed a hold of Edmunds arm, wrapped it around his shoulder, and carried him bridal style, out of the room and all the way down to his room and refused to put him down, until he was safely inside his big brother's room.

While the two kings were getting ready for bed, Peter noticed Edmund was still silently crying because tears kept going down his cheeks.

" Everything will be ok…your big brother's here to protect you."

Edmund wiped his tears and quietly mumbled something..

" Ed…I cant hear you."

" I said I broke my crown…I threw it across the room and it smashed into a wall."

Peter stared at his brother.

" Why would you do something like that?"

Edmund walked over to one of the tables and watched a candle burn.

" I don't know…something inside just told me to do it."

Peter wanted to walk over to his brother, but something told him, Edmund wasn't done talking.

" I hear her voice…I see her shadow….she tells me things."

" Like what?"

But inside of answering, Edmund asked his own question.

" What happened with Aslan and the Stone Table?"

All the color that was returning to Peter's face, disappeared again.

" What?"

" What happened with Aslan and the Stone Table?"

Peter took a deep breath and tried to form the right words that needed to be said.

" He sacrificed himself for you. He said it was the only way you could be safe."

Edmund slowly turned around and gave Peter an unreadable look.

" He let himself be killed…for me?"

Peter tried to walk towards his brother, but Edmund stopped him.

" Who else knows?"

" Susan, Lucy, General Oreius, myself, Mr. Tumnus, and of course Aslan."

" So all of you knew, and no one told me."

Peter knew his brother was getting upset, so he tried to walk over to him and comfort him, but Edmund stopped him again.

" Edmund…we didn't want you to feel bad…you were already going through a depression because of her and we felt that it wasn't the right time to tell you."

Edmund gave him brother a hard cold stare.

" Were you ever going to tell me!"

" When the time was right then yes…we were going to tell you. Edmund please we were only trying to protect you…I was only trying to protect you…."

" Yeah well you failed that miserably."

Just then, like before, the balcony doors flew open, and Edmund grabbed the sides of his head, dropped to the ground, and screamed.

" _He knows you are weak…he knows you cant handle anything…that's why you deserve to die."_

Realizing this might have to do with the witch, Peter ran over to his brother and tried to hold him.

" Don't listen to her…whatever she says…you are a lot stronger than that…don't let her win."

Edmund continued grabbing his head.

" _You belong to me son of Adam…your brother knows you belong to me…that's why he didn't tell you about Aslan and the Stone Table…he wants you to feel bad…he wants you to blame yourself."_

Peter just sat on the floor feeling more helpless then ever before. He didn't know how to reach his brother and that terrified him.

" Edmund…please listen to the sound of my voice, I will help you find the way home…please Ed…I'm scared."

Peter was now openly crying because he didn't know what else to do.

For almost 15 minutes this was going on, and Peter was just about to go for help, when all of a sudden the candles started burning and Edmund rolled over on his side coughing and gasping for air.

" Oh Ed…its ok…its ok."

But Edmund pushed his brother away and started getting up.

" No Peter…its not ok…it will not be ok. She's right…the only reason why you keep everything from me is because you think I'm weak and helpless. You want me to feel bad, you want me to blame myself…well guess what…I do!"

Then Edmund ran out of the room and of course Peter got up and ran after him.

" Edmund wait…that's not it at all…Edmund…please stop and listen to me!"

However, Edmund kept running and didn't stop until he reached the stables and climbed on top of Philip.

" Get me out of here Philip…please."

When Peter finally reached the stables, Edmund was gone and it was starting to rain…hard.

"EDMUND!"

Peter then fell onto the ground and pounded his fist into the dirt.

" Aslan protect him and led him safely home."

Then after making the guards swear to inform him the minute Edmund got home, Peter walked back inside to tell his sisters.

**AN: I know this is a short chapter, but I had serious writers block and when the idea popped into my head I wanted to quickly type it, before I lost it. Anyway please review and next chapter will be longer I promise**


	5. Telling Aslan

_Edmund didn't really know where he was going, but at this point as long as he was as far away from Cair Paravel he didn't really care._

" _Would you mind telling me where it is I am supposed to take you?"_

_The Just King patted his friends head and sighed._

" _As far away from my family as possible."_

_Philip wanted to ask what was going on, but decided against it and continued galloping in the pouring rain._

_An hour later, they were now entering the Western Woods, and Edmund was now shivering, sneezing, and soaking wet._

" _Can we please turn around and head home, your already getting sick."_

_Edmund rolled his eyes and was about to reply, when an arrow came out of the trees and hit Philip in the back of his leg, causing him to throw Edmund forward._

" _PHILIP…are you ok?"_

_The young boy tried to limp over to his friend, but was blocked when three wolves came out of the trees._

" _Well….well…well…look what we have here…a little king far from home."_

_Realizing for the first time, he left the palace without any protection, Edmund started to slowly back away from the pack._

" _What do you want?"_

_The one wolf, Magda, chuckled and started circling the boy._

" _What we want and all of Narnia wants is justice."_

" _Justice for what?"_

" _they put a traitor on the thrown…and that's bad, so we have come to fix that."_

_Edmund was trying really hard not to show fear, but he had no protection and was far from home…even a baby could tell this was not good. So he did the next best thing…he kept them talking._

" _And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?"_

_Magda stopped moving and stared at Edmund in the eye._

" _By killing you of course."_

_Then the wolf charged while the boy jumped out of the way._

" _Die brat!"_

" _Not tonight!"_

_The other wolf, named Sorin, leaped on top of the king and had him pinned to the ground, by digging his claws into his shoulder._

" _There is no one here to save you or hear you scream."_

_Then Sorin latched on to Edmund, by his arm, dragged him to a near by tree and started scratching at his arm and legs._

_Edmund bit his lower lip and tried really hard not to cry out in pain, but the more the wolf scratched, the more Edmund cringed._

_Philip, was laying on the ground gasping for air, while he was watching his boy was being attacked, so he closed his eyes and mumbled to Aslan, under his breath._

" _Aslan help him…he wont survive much longer, if this keeps up."_

_Taking a deep breath, the horse opened his eyes and continued to watch, hoping for some type of sign._

_Edmund was now silently crying. His whole body hurt like hell, and he was loosing blood from the cuts on his arms and legs. He tried to get up, but the pain in his leg was so bad, he would just end up back onto the ground. The boy didn't want to admit it, but he knew that if this kept up, then he would probably end up dead, so he took a sharp, painful deep breath and closed his eyes._

" _Aslan…if you help me live through this….I want to tell my big brother I love him…its been awhile since I said that to him and I want to have that chance to tell him."_

_Edmund then opened his eyes just in time to feel someone pick him up and throw him into a tree._

" _Awh is the fake king starting to get scared….does the wittle baby have a boo boo."_

_Slowly trying to clear away the stars, Edmund opened his eyes and saw a bear staring down at him._

" _I am not getting scared and I am not going to give you the satisfaction of making me scared."_

_Magda and the bear started laughing when they saw him struggling to get up._

" _Your weak…just like that wimp of a brother…he's another one who doesn't deserve the crown so when we are done with you…High King Peter will be next."_

_That did it. It was one thing for siblings to call each other names, because that's what they do, but when an outsider does it…that's just uncalled for, so when Edmund heard them bad mouthing Peter, his head shot up and slowly got up off the ground._

" _You can call me a traitor and try to kill me anyway you want, but no one and I mean no one talks about my brother in front of me and gets away with it!"_

_Then with some unseen force, Edmund walked over to the wolves and punched them one by one until they were all on the ground and when he walked over to the bear, he hit the animal in the head with rocks until he ran off._

_Once he knew they were safe, Edmund collapsed onto the ground and started shaking, coughing up blood, and crying._

_After a few minutes, he tried to compose himself, but when he saw Philip, he started crying again._

" _I'm sorry…I shouldn't have left the palace…this is all my fault."_

_Philip tried to comfort the king, but he was loosing blood and consciousness._

_Edmund knew they needed help back to Cair, but with it raining outside, he didn't see anyone out in the forest, and that made him start crying again._

" _Hush young one…everything will be alright."_

_When Edmund dried his eyes, he looked up and saw Aslan standing next to him._

" _Oh Aslan…I need help please…I want to go home."_

_Aslan smiled then gently helped both Edmund and Philip stand._

" _Don't worry child, I will help you home."_

_Edmund looked into the lions eyes._

" _Aslan…something is wrong with me…I'm being possessed by the white witch and I don't know what to do."_

_Aslan looked at him with caring eyes._

" _Do not worry everything will be alright I promise you. Now take a deep breath and close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you other why's"_

_Edmund did what the lion told him to do and for the first time in 3 days he felt calm and relaxed._

_**AN: I just want to apologize if this is a short chapter, I just have updated in awhile and I wanted to get it done, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**_


	6. Big Brother is here

" Peter will you calm down…when Edmund is ready to come home, he will come home."

Peter rubbed his eyes and continued pacing back and forth, in the library while Susan was sitting on the couch trying to read.

" When he is home, that's when I will calm down."

Susan rolled her eyes and continued to stare at her brother, then returned to her book.

" I still don't understand why you didn't go after him in the first place?"

The high king walked over to the nearest window, looked out, then continued with the pacing.

" He seemed so lost and confused I didn't know what else to do…I still don't know what to do."

Peter realized his voice started breaking, but he was only 14 so he was allowed.

" Its almost midnight…Edmund should be home, in his nice warm bed where its safe…not out in the pouring rain scared out of his mind…I just want him home."

Susan walked over to Peter and pulled him into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder.

" I want him home too, but we cant loose faith…Aslan will show him the way home…I promise."

Peter dried his eyes and Susan released him.

" Thanks Susan."

Susan smiled and was about to walk out of the room, when Mr. Tumnus walked in.

" Excuse the interruption your majesties, but Aslan has brought your brother home."

Peter ran out of the room and didn't stop running until he was in his room.

When he got to the room, he noticed General Orieus, Aslan, and one of the healers wrapping Edmund's wrist.

" Ah Peter…I was wondering when you were going to come up."

Peter smiled and blushed at the lion, while walking towards the bed slowly.

" He'll be alright…now tell me what's this about him being possessed."

Peter sat on the other side of the bed and watched his baby brother sleep peacefully for the first time in three days.

" Edmund says he hears the White Witch whisper things to him…at first I didn't believe him, but things have been happening and I think its all related."

Aslan walked over to the teen and sat down next to him.

" Why didn't you believe him?"

Peter felt tears forming but for some strange reason he let them fall.

" It was more fear then doubt…I saw what he did to his arm and instead of comforting him…I got mad…"

Aslan noticed Peter took his brother's hand and squeezed it gently.

" He came to me for help and I just brushed it off…it took him destroying his room for me to finally understand something was going on. Oh Aslan…please help him…I don't know what to do."

The lion walked over to the sleeping boy and placed his paw gently on his arm.

" He will be asleep for awhile. He will no longer have that word on his arm. Now while he sleep's, I suggest you sleep as well Peter and in the morning we will all figure out how to help Edmund."

Peter dried his eyes and nodded, then climbed into bed next to Edmund, and closed his eyes and joined his brother in the dream world.

The next morning, while everyone else was at breakfast, Aslan was in Peter's room waiting for Edmund to wake up.

" Its time to wake up child."

Edmund groaned and mumbled 5 more minutes, but slowly started to open his eyes. At first he didn't really know where he was, but as his eyes started to come into focus, he jumped up and started looking around the room.

" There now, everything is alright…you are safe."

Edmund turned his head and saw Aslan laying on the floor next to him.

" Aslan….how did I get here…Philip…is he alright…"

The lion chuckled and smiled.

" Calm down young one…Philip is going to be fine, though I must say he is very worried about you."

Edmund blushed and snuggled into the blankets.

" Peter told me everything and I promise I will do whatever I can to help you through this, but you must also let your family help you as well…they are very worried about you, especially Peter."

Edmund looked down at the blanket and sighed.

" I'm sorry you had to sacrifice your life for me…I didn't want that to happen…I didn't want any of this to happen."

Aslan got up and jumped onto the bed.

" There is nothing to be sorry for…I did what I had to do, I wanted to keep my family safe…and you and your siblings are my family, please don't blame yourself."

" Aslan why is this happening…I thought she couldn't come back?"

The lion laid his paw on top of Edmunds leg and sighed.

" I don't know why this is happening, but I promise you I will find out…you do not have to go through this alone."

Edmund wrapped his arms around Aslan's neck and snuggled into his fur.

" Thank you."

After a few minutes he pulled away and stretched.

" Where is everyone?"

" They are at breakfast and if I am not mistaken I do believe you have something to tell your brother?"

Edmund tilted his head in confusion for a moment, then his eyes lit up and jumped out of bed and they made their way down stairs.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy were trying to eat when the doors opened and Aslan and Edmund walked in.

"Edmund"

Lucy wanted to run towards her brother, but was stopped by Susan.

Giving her sister a dirty look she sat back down, while Peter got up and walked towards his brother.

" Ed…"

Looking at the lion, he nodded his head and Edmund broke into a run and didn't stop until he was in his brother's arms.

" I love you…I love you so much big brother…I'm sorry I ran off."

With tears in his eyes, Peter wrapped his arms around his baby brother and refused to let go.

" I love you too baby bro and I promise you we will fix this….you don't have to go through this alone."

Susan and Lucy sat there crying because its been a long time since their brother's showed this much affection.

" You haven't called me big brother is a long time."

Edmund gave a wet laugh and snuggled into his brothers chest.

" Old habits die hard I guess…Peter I'm scared."

" I know but guess what…your big brother is here and I will protect you from anything and everything that tries to hurt you."

Edmund pulled away and dried his eyes.

" There was a time when you were my best friend and my hero…can we work on that again…please."

Peter smiled and pulled him close to his chest.

" I would like that very much."

Peter then looked at Aslan and mouthed

" Thank you"

While the great lion smiled and nodded his head.

**AN: I really didn't know how to end this chapter, but I figured it was a good way. Now thank you again for the reviews and I have decided to give you all alittle preview of whats to come in the following chapter so here it is enjoy.**

" **What do you mean that's the only way to stop this!"**

**Aslan looked at Peter and sighed.**

" **If we want to weaken her powers then that's what we have to do."**

" **No…I am not going to let him sacrifice himself on the stone table…I'm not doing it!"**

**Edmund sighed and was about to walk over to Peter when it happened again.**

" _Did I not tell you…you will be mine."_


	7. Loosing Control

**AN: I just want to let everyone know this chapter is by far the best chapter I have ever written and I hope all of you enjoy it. There is a lot of drama and a lot of Edmund angst. Enjoy.**

While Aslan was trying to figure out a way to help his young king, Peter and Edmund were walking around the garden just talking and catching up.

" Do you think he will be able to figure out what's wrong with me?"

Peter guided his brother to a near by bench and sat him down.

" Yes I believe Aslan will be able to help you."

" But what if he doesn't…what if I die from this."

Peter knelt down in front of his brother and pulled him forward.

" Now I want you to listen to me very carefully…I don't want to hear anymore " what if's" coming out of your mouth, we are going to find what how to stop this. You are not going to die from this…I wont let that happen to you…I am your big brother and I am going to protect you….you have my word."

Edmund nodded his head then took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

" What's wrong?"

" Its been almost a day since my last fit…do you think she will leave me alone now?"

Peter wanted to say yes, but for some reason he couldn't…she was planning something big…and that scared him.

Knowing his brother wasn't answering, Edmund wanted to start to cry, but then he noticed Lucy walking up to them, so he swallowed the lump that was forming, and put a fake smile for the girl.

" What's up Lucy?"

" Aslan found a way to help you!"

Peter and Edmund glanced at each other then back at their sister.

" Really?"

" Yeah…he's in the library with General Oreius."

Pulling his brother to his feet, the three siblings left the garden and headed towards the library all hoping that his dreadful nightmare would soon be over.

When the kings and queens walked into the library, Aslan and Oreius were standing by a long table waiting for them.

" Welcome my children…how is your day so far?"

Edmund shrugged and stared at the lion.

" It will be better when you tell us what's going on."

Aslan chuckled softly then looked at the children.

" Not only have I found a reason why the White Witch is doing this, but I also found a way to stop it as well."

After everyone sat down, Aslan began.

" She seems to be controlling you through your mind and dreams…have you been having nightmares at all?"

Edmund nodded his head and the lion continued.

" You care about your family, you would so anything for them…and when you have nightmares about them turning against you or calling you a traitor…that weakens your defenses and that gives her easier access to control you."

Peter looked across at Edmund and noticed he was looking down, at the floor.

" Why didn't you tell us you were having nightmares…how long has this been going on?"

Edmund stared at his family and sighed,

" for over a month, but they didn't start getting actually intense until a couple of days ago."

Susan looked at her younger brother with tears in her eyes.

" We could have helped you, or at least told you the truth."

" I know."

General Oreius looked at this family he swore to protect, then glanced back at Aslan.

" You said there was a way to end this…what is it?"

" Edmund…when she is whispering to you…what does she say?"

Edmund looked up.

" She says…I deserve to die…and she wants to spill my blood all over the stone table like it should have been."

Aslan walked over to the window and stared at the ocean for a moment, before turning his head and looking at the group.

" Jadis wants to spill your blood all over the stone table herself, but if we do it, then that will give us enough chance to weaken her and defeat her once and for all."

Peter's head shot up.

" What do you mean if we do it instead?"

" What I mean is…if we spill his blood instead of her?"

" You mean like stabbing him?"

" Yes….I'm afraid that's the only way."

Lucy and Susan started crying, while all the color on Edmund's face left him and Peter stood up so fast, he knocked the chair over.

" What do you mean that's the only way to stop this!"

Aslan approached his high king and sighed.

" Peter do you wish to help your brother?"

" Yes I want to help him, but not by stabbing him at the stone table! I'm not going to do that and neither is anyone from my army or Edmunds! We just have to find another way."

Edmund noticed his brother was now getting hysterical, so he quickly got up and started rubbing circles around his back.

" Take deep breaths…in out….in out…there now just calm down and relax."

Peter shot his brother a dirty look and started to cry again.

" How can you stand there and tell me to relax…how can you expect me to relax when the only way to help you is by stabbing you!"

Edmund was about to answer him, when the library door slammed shut and a dark shadow appeared on the wall.

" _Did I not tell you there is no way to defeat me…Edmund belongs to me…I always get what I want and I want him."_

Peter lifted up his sword and pulled Edmund behind him.

" You will just have to go through me first, because I will die before you ever get your hands on him!"

" _Silly little Peter, so young, so foolish….no one can stop me…I have more power now then I ever did before."_

Then as quickly as it showed up, the shadow vanished, leaving everyone mystified.

Lucy was about to say something when all of a sudden all the windows surrounding them shattered all around them.

" Everyone get down!"

Susan and Lucy threw themselves under Aslan, while Peter grabbed Edmund and pulled him close, while Oreius tried to shield their heads from the falling glass, however instead of it all falling, all the pieces disintegrated and turned to dust, falling on the floor like snow.

When he knew it was safe, the high king, let go of his brother and the two boys got up off the floor and looked around the room.

" Ok…what's going on?"

Susan helped Lucy up, then was about to say something, when Edmund sounded like he was choking.

" Edmund…?"

The said boy continued choking then dropped to his knees.

Peter started to run towards his brother to help him, but Aslan intervened.

" No Peter…let me."

The lion walked over to the boy, while he let out a painful scream and fell onto his stomach.

" AHHH!"

" _I told you…I always win. I now own your mind and your body."_

Edmund started choking again, and tried to get up, but fell onto his back.

" _Your so weak…so vulnerable. You will die tonight because of what you did to your family. I am so much stronger than you. I own your mind…I own your soul…I control your thoughts."_

While Jadis was talking, Edmund saw images flash though his mind…fights with Peter, making of Susan and Lucy, and the worst memory of his life…him betraying his family all over a box of sweets.

Aslan knew what the boy was seeing in his head, he knew what the witch was doing to him, but what the lion didn't know was how to get through to the young lad.

Peter, Susan, Lucy and Oreius looked on while this was going on. This was breaking all their hearts, because they wanted to help the child so bad, but they didn't know how and that killed each of them.

After Edmund let out another scream, Peter couldn't take it anymore, so with tears falling down his cheeks at a rapid speed, he slowly started to walk towards Aslan and the just king.

" Edmund…please you can fight this…you are stronger than her…fight this for me…please."

The boy, who was still on his back, rolled onto his stomach, and faced Peter, then gave his brother an evil smile.

" Your brother belongs to me now…we are now alike…we are now one…you lost him

Peter fell to his knees and started to sob, while Aslan laid down next to the boy, who was now trembling and gasping for air.

" Edmund…it is not how you are both the same…it is how you are different. Please listen to the sound of my voice and I will guide you home…where you are loved and safe….where there is a family wanting for you with open arms, ready to love you…ready to show you how much they all care for you."

When he heard the sound of the lion's voice, something inside triggered Edmund's memories, instead of only seeing the bad, he saw good times. He saw horseback riding with Lucy, reading with Susan, and telling his Peter how much he loved and missed him.

Giving one last groan, he collapsed on his side and stayed like that, until he found his voice.

" You're the weak one…and I feel sorry for you because you will never know what its like to feel the love of family and friends."

Then Edmund turned on to his back, and Jadis left his body, but not before looking over him.

" _You will loose…your blood will be mine."_

Then she disappeared leaving Edmund weak, shaking, and gasping for air.

At first no one really knew what to do, then Aslan got up and walked over towards Peter.

" You're brother needs you."

Within a second, Peter was at Edmund's side and pulled him into his arms and held him.

" I am so proud of you….you did Edmund."

Then he looked up and gave the lion and the centaur a hard glare,

" What ever we have to do to end this…do it. He is never going through something like that ever again. Susan I want you to get a healer to my room now, I want to make sure Edmund will be ok."

Peter got up off the floor and lifted his brother into his arms and carried him off to his room, all the while hoping Edmund was physically ok and praying the witch tries to confront him, because if she did…he will destroy her himself.


	8. Brotherly Bonding

**AN: I figured since I gave all of you an intense chapter, the last time I decided to lighten things up a bit, but don't get to comfortable because I'm already working on the next 2 chapters and all I'm going to say is OMG!**

-After the healer informed everyone, Edmund was going to be just fine, Peter walked out of the bedroom and stood out in the balcony in hopes of fresh air and a clear mind.

" Is everything alright child?"

Peter turned around and saw Aslan walking towards him.

" I'm fine…just needed some time to clear my head."

" We all need some time to relax…the days events took a toll on everyone…including myself."

Peter smiled then turned back to face to ocean, where he spotted some mermaids playing in the waves.

" It's so peaceful out here…he always did have the nicest view."

Aslan nodded then joined the king by the ledge.

" We must not dwell on what happened today…for the setting sun means the day and our troubles are over and a new day is just over the horizon."

The king sighed and realized tears were threatening to fall, which surprised him, because he thought he didn't have any more tears left.

" Why does everything have to happen to him…he suffered enough because of her…why cant he just be happy and stay happy for once?"

The lion nudged the king with his head and made sure he was paying attention.

" I'm sure Edmund is asking himself those same questions, but we have to make sure he doesn't dwell on it. Right now your brother's mind is very fragile and we have to make sure his spirits are up."

Peter stared at the lions eyes, and thought he saw a tear start to fall.

" I too am worried about your brother's well being…she has gone far enough."

The high king nodded then noticed his sister's coming towards him, out of the corner of his eye.

" We are going to get some sleep…will you wake us if anything happens?"

Nodding his head, the girls hugged the lion, then left to get some sleep.

-Once the girls left, Aslan yawned and stretched.

" You should sleep too child, Edmund will be upset if he finds out you were depressed over this.'

Peter blushed then walked back into the room, where for the first time in almost four days, he saw his little brother sleeping peacefully.

" The healer said this last fit took a lot out of the boy, he will be asleep for quite some time."

Peter got into bed and curled up next to Edmunds side and brushed the boys hair out of his face.

" Good night High King Peter."

The king smiled then laid on the pillow.

" Good night Aslan."

Then he laid his hand on top of his brother's chest, just to make sure he was breathing, Peter closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

- When the morning sun started to shine through the window, Edmund gave a quiet groan and pulled the covers over his head.

" Edmund…are you alright…what's wrong?"

The just king mumbled something, but Peter couldn't understand him.

" What?"

" I said the sun and the room is way to bright, I have a splitting headache, and I think I'm going to be sick due to the pain."

Peter softly climbed out of bed and drew the curtains in, to try and block out the light, then grabbed two pills, a glass, a pitcher full of water, and a little bottle of peppermint.

" Here…this should help with your headache and your stomach."

Slowly, the young boy sat up and swallowed the pills, then laid back down, into the pillows, while Peter placed the wet cloth across his brother's head.

" Its laced with peppermint…that should help as well."

Gratefully the boy smiled then closed his eyes.

" The healer said other than the headache your going to be just fine…you are however restricted to bed rest, but just for today."

The younger boy smiled then opened his eyes.

" Will you stay with me…please."

Not able to resist that broken voice, Peter smiled then climbed back into bed and joined his brother under the covers.

For awhile neither boy spoke, just taking in the other's presence, but the silence was broken, when Edmund asked the one question, Peter was hoping to avoid.

" Pete…what happened yesterday?"

Closing his eyes, Peter drew his brother closer and held him close.

" What do you remember?"

" Not much…just all the windows in the library shattering and then I fell to the floor."

Peter said a silent prayer asking Aslan to grant him to right words, before he lifted up his brother's face and made sure he was looking at him.

" The white witch took control of your mind. You were having seizures all over the floor…Aslan and I tried to help you, but her power was just too much for us and her hold over you was way to strong, but you managed to beat her somehow."

For a few minutes Edmund didn't say anything and that terrified Peter. He wanted to know, now more than ever, what was going through his little brother's head.

" Ed…say something…your scaring me?"

The said boy's voice shook when he looked at his brother.

" I didn't have control of my own thoughts?"

Peter tried to pull his brother closer, but Edmund moved away.

" Edmund please don't…no one got hurt and remember what I said you beat her."

Edmund tried to get out of bed, but Peter grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, while his brother cried into his chest.

" Why does this happen to me…Peter make it stop…please make it stop…I don't like hearing that she controlled my thoughts…I want her out of my head!"

Peter started rocking Edmund back and forth, while the younger boy sobbed.

" I know you do…and believe me if there was a way I would pull her out myself. I hate that this is happening to you."

-After the brother's calmed down, Peter noticed Edmund's breathing was even and when he looked down, Edmund was asleep on his chest, so very slowly Peter laid back and started playing with his brother's hair until he too ended up falling back, but this time not so pleasant, sleep.

**AN number 2: I know this chapter is a little short, but I really didn't know where to go with this one, so I decided to make it them bond, which is always nice. Now since I am such a nice author I decided to give you all a preview of the next chapter so here is something to look forward too.**

**Peter was tired and slowly getting aggravated and the fact that they just found out that this all could have been prevented was making him more mad and upset.**

" **Do you mean to tell me…we could have prevented this!"**

**Aslan nodded his head while Peter slowly turned towards his brother.**

" **Why did you not come to us, when you first started getting these dreams!"**

**Edmund sighed and rolled his eyes.**

" **I thought we already covered this."**

" **Yeah well…we are covering it again and don't roll your eyes at me…why didn't you come to us!"**

" **I'm not going to talk to you with you yelling at me!"**

**Peter took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but was unsuccessful.**

" **You know what I'm done….I'm done helping you…I'm done trying to fix your messes…you deserve what's happening to you….you are nothing but a traitor anyway!"**


	9. Bond is broken

No….no way….no how….there must be another way!"

Edmund glanced at his brother and threw up his hands. It was the same argument they were all having, since getting out of bed, and he was sick of hearing it.

" Peter for the thousandth time, will you shut up and listen to me for once…there is no other way, we have to do this…you have to do this!"

Peter continued shaking his head no and then grabbed another book, from the shelf and started looking through it.

" Maybe there is something in here…something that will tell us another option."

Aslan and General Oreius knew their just king was getting more upset as the night wore on and they were patiently waiting for the moment when he snapped and killed his brother…and by the looks of it, that moment was going to come fast.

" Mighty Aslan…does it have to be High King Peter…can it be someone else?"

Before Aslan could answer, Peter put the book down and gave the centaur a hard look, the ran over to his brother and pulled the younger boy behind him, with such fierce Edmund cringed.

" What does that mean….no one is touching him…I will fight anyone who comes near him with any type of a sword!"

Aslan chuckled softly then turned to the general.

" No one else…it has to be Peter, who does it."

Nodding his head, Edmund opened the library door then grabbed Peter's hand and started to pull him out the door.

" What are you doing?"

" I am taking you to the stables, where we are going to ride to the Stone Table…"

" And what do you expect me to do, when we get there."

Edmund turned back around, pulled a knife out of his belt and pulled up his shirt, to reveal the stab wound from the white witch.

" You, my dear brother whom I love and adore, are going to stab me right here."

Peter pushed Edmund out of the way and slammed the door closed.

" How many times do I have to tell you…I am not going to stab you…so stop asking me!"

Edmund gave another frustrated sigh then threw the knife down at his feet.

" Peter…I want this to stop….I want to have control of my mind and body back….but I cant because you are not cooperating!"

Peter returned the hard glare, but with full force and tears.

" Well excuse me if I'm having a hard time stabbing you in the stomach…excuse me if I don't want to kill my little brother!"

" BUT YOU WONT KILL ME…LUCY WILL BE WITH US, WITH THE CORDIAL…I WONT FEEL A THING!"

Peter took a step back, he never heard his brother yell like that, but instead of trying to calm the boy down, he added to the line of fire.

" THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT ANYWAY…"

" HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!"

" IF YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO BE A HERO AND IF YOU JUST LISENED TO ME, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN STABBED IF THE FIRST PLACE!"

General Oreius knew that moment was coming when the brothers were going to end up saying something that he was going to regret. He could see it in their eyes, they were both tired and aggravated about this whole situation. However he didn't really know how to help them.

" I'm sorry for interrupting sires, but you both need to calm yourselves…yelling and screaming at each other is not helping the problem…its only causing bigger ones."

Edmund looked at the centaur then closed his eyes and took a deep breath while trying to get himself to calm down, but Peter was really pushing on his last nerve.

" Ok…fine…I'll remember that the next time we go into battle and someone comes up behind you and tries to kill you…instead of trying to save your sorry behind…I'LL LET THEM!"

Peter was the next one to try and calm down. His eyes were now dilated, his breathing was ragged, and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. He hated the fact him and Edmund were fighting so much. They haven't fought this much since England.

While he was thinking of England something inside Peter snapped, and before he could stop himself, he said something that he would regret until the day he died.

" MAYBE YOU WILL THINK TWICE BEFORE BECOMING A TRAITOR AND BETRAYING YOUR FAMILY AND COUNTRY JUST BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T GETTING ATTENTION!"

Edmund gasped, Peter paled, while Aslan and Oreius gave the eldest king a disappointed look.

" Edmund…I am so sorry…I didn't mean it!"

Peter tried walking over to his brother, but Edmund backed away.

" So you do think that…."

The High King's heart broke when his brother's voice sounded so lost so broken.

" No I don't Edmund believe me I don't think that at all…."

Just then everyone heard the familiar whisper of Jadis enter the room.

" _See I told you…he thinks you will do it again. He's just waiting for you to betray everyone again. He wants you to suffer…."_

Peter stood there frantically trying to get to his little brother.

" Edmund…please don't listen to her…I don't want you to suffer…Listen to me not her."

Edmund didn't know what to do…he wanted to go towards his brother, but not after what he just said.

" _I'm getting stronger and you are growing weaker…soon you will be mine to control."_

Then the whisper left the room and Edmund looked at his brother then walked out of the room.

After he watched his brother leave the room, Peter collapsed into a near by chair and sobbed.

" What have I done…oh Aslan I am so sorry…I didn't mean it, the words just came out."

Aslan approached the older boy and sighed.

" I know you didn't mean it child. When one gets angry unfortunately the mind stops to think, before the voice takes over. General Oreius and I will speak with him."

Peter nodded then watched the lion and centaur leave the room.

" Please Edmund…I'm so sorry."

When they entered the room, Edmund was sitting on the window seat staring into space and silently crying.

" Its alright to cry young one."

Edmund lifted up his head and gave them a sad small smile.

" I don't know who to believe anymore…Aslan I am so confused."

General Oreius approached the child and laid a hand on his shoulder.

" Believe in us, believe in your family…we will guide you through this."

" Oreius is right….we will help you in anyway that we can."

" But if Peter refuses to stab me…then what can we do?"

Aslan thought for a few minutes then answered.

" When everyone is at dinner, sneak off into the village and seek out Professor Raven…"

" The alchemist?"

" That very one…tell him our dilemma and then tell him you wish to die…he will give you something that will possibly help."

The centaurs eyes widened when he heard Aslan.

" And this will help destroy the white witch for good?"

" Let us hope. Now child…you had a long couple of days I want you to take a nap now and then at exactly 6pm sneak out…I will give you further instructions when you return."

The just king nodded then laid down in bed, while Aslan and Oreius left to inform everyone that dinner would be ready shortly and Edmund would not be joining them.

**AN: I am so sorry…I had to do it…I just had too, please forgive me and review.**


	10. The Death of Edmund

**AN: Just letting everyone know this chapter tops chapter 7! So much drama and Peter torture….I love it! Enjoy and you know what to do, peace.**

Once everyone was at dinner, Edmund quietly got out of bed, threw a cape on to cover his head, and snuck out of the palace and headed towards the one person that could help him, the alchemist Professor Raven.

When he reached the store, he looked around to make sure he wasn't fallowed then quietly opened the door and slipped into the room unnoticed.

" Who's there…who are you stranger?"

Edmund removed the hood and smirked.

" Hello Professor.

Professor Raven smirked as well then approached the boy.

" Your majesty…it is very late."

" Yes it is…and I do apologize for it, but I am in need of your services."

Raven smiled and sat down in one of the chairs.

" How can I be of assistance sire."

Edmund walked around the shop and started to look around.

" I need a potion, and since you are the best alchemist in all of Narnia, then I come to you, in hopes that you will be able to help me."

Professor Raven smiled and brought his hands together.

" What is it that you desire?"

The boy thought about it for a minute before answering.

" I need something to help me die."

The professor smiled grew larger when he heard this.

" Does the king wish for a vacation?"

Laughing, Edmund shook his head.

" No… I have an enemy and she wants me dead and the only way to get rid of her is by stabbing me, but the high king refuses, so I decided to handle this my own way…can you help me?"

Raven got up, and walked into the back, only emerging 5 minutes later with something in his hands.

" I do have something your majesty…if you would like to hear about it."

Edmund nodded and the alchemist continued.

" Instead of dieing flat out, what if you fell asleep, but to the untrained eye you are dead. One swallow from this vial and everything that keeps you alive will shut down…no breath no heartbeat."

Smiling, Edmund liked what he was hearing so far.

" How long does it last?"

Raven smiled and handed the boy the vial.

" It will last 24 hours sire."

" When will it take affect?"

" You will "die" the minute it hits your system and then this time tomorrow poof your alive."

Edmund knew deep down, Peter was not going to like this at all, but after their little argument earlier, he didn't care.

" I'll take it…how much?"

Raven gasped and dramatically put his hand to his chest.

" Charging you will be treason your majesty."

Laughing Edmund took the vial and placed it into his pocket.

" One more thing…are there side effects?"

Raven smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy.

" You will feel tired and disoriented when you first wake up, that that's just because your organs will be starting up again."

" Thank you."

Edmund pulled the cloak back over his head and walked out the door, when the Raven called to him.

" Your brother isn't going to come after me now…is he?"

" No…the only person he will be mad at is me."

Then Edmund left the store and made his way back to the palace.

-When he got back to the palace, Edmund slipped through one of the servant entrances and quietly made his way back to his room hoping everyone was still at dinner, however that hoped vanished when he a worried voice coming from behind him.

" Where have you been?"

Edmund cursed silently then turned around and came face to face with his brother.

" I went for walk…I needed fresh air."

Peter nodded and continued looking at his baby brother.

" Are you alright?"

Edmund nodded then turned around to go back to his room, but was stopped again.

" How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, the boy turned back around and gave his brother a hard glare.

" I don't know yet, I haven't decided. Before you say anything, I know your sorry believe me I do, but you hurt me really bad…and I'm just not ready to forgive you just yet."

Not trusting his voice, because he knew it would crack, Peter nodded his head. He wanted to go to his brother…he wanted to tell him how much he meant to him and how sorry he was.

Edmund saw the hurt look in Peter's eyes, but he vowed he wouldn't cave in…he wanted to forgive him, but he also wanted Peter to suffer.

" Do you know if Aslan is still here?"

Peter swallowed the lump that was formed and nodded his head.

" He is in the library with the girls."

Edmund nodded his thanks then ran towards the direction of the library, while Peter collapsed on the bottom step and just sobbed.

-After Edmund stepped into the room, Susan and Lucy ran over to him and hugged him.

" Aslan told us what you are going to do and we think it's a wise choice and we support you all the way."

Edmund smiled at his sisters.

" Peter isn't going to like it though and he probably will be angry with all of us."

The head healer, Dr. Mage, stepped forward and looked fondly at his rulers.

" Then that is a risk we must all take…now do you have the vial?"

The just king nodded his head and handed it to him.

" Professor Raven said that the only side effects will be confusion and I'll be a little disoriented when I wake up."

Dr. Mage nodded his head while, pouring the vial in a cup.

" Now as soon as you take this, you will feel it immediately…are you sure you want to do this sire?"

Edmund took a deep breath, muttered a silent prayer, then opened his eyes.

" Yes."

Aslan walked over to his just king and smiled.

" Then let us depart and go to your bedroom, where I am sure you will be more comfortable."

While they were walking towards the bedroom, Lucy looked across the hallway and realized something.

" Wait…what are we going to tell Peter?"

Dr. Mage looked at the young queen and gave her a reassuring smile.

" Do not worry your majesty…I will take care of everything."

Lucy beamed then opened the door to Edmund's room and helped him into bed.

" Susan…Lucy…take care of Peter tonight."

The queens smiled and Oreius handed the king the goblet.

" Drink up sire."

Edmund took the cup and held it up to everyone in the room.

" Cheers…see you all tomorrow."

Then held the rim to his mouth, swallowed, and within two seconds, he fell onto the mattress.

Dr. Mage walked over to the boy, checked his pulse, and looked at the group.

" It worked…there is no pulse nor is there a heartbeat."

Aslan nodded.

" Susan, Lucy…help your brother into bed, Dr Mage…you know what to do, General…you and I will stay here with the girls…Peter is going to need a lot of support right now."

-Peter was sitting in one of the sitting areas and staring at the roaring fire.

He didn't know what to do, everything was so messed up and he really didn't know how to fix it. He wanted to go to his brother, but deep down Peter knew Edmund will come to him when the boy was ready.

Noticing there was a book sitting on the one table, he picked it up and was going to attempt to read it when the doctor walked in.

" Excuse me you majesty…I'm sorry to bother you."

" Oh no its alright…I wasn't even aware you were still here…is there anything I can do for you?"

The badger walked into the room and hoped he could find the words he needed to say.

" Your majesty…the reason why I am here is because King Edmund had another fit and your sister, Queen Susan, called for me."

Feeling a little hurt that he wasn't asked to be there, Peter, nodded his head at the healer.

" Is everything alright…is he alright?"

Taking another deep breath, the badger walked over to his high king and gave him a sad smile.

" Actually no…on both accounts….after the fit passed your brother's body couldn't handle it anymore…and his heart gave out."

Peter started gasping for air and breathing rapidly when he heard this and softly whispered.

" What….do you mean his heart gave out?"

" He died your majesty."

Peter felt that the whole room was going to collapse in around him and he started seeing black spots in front of his eyes.

" He cant be…I just saw him….he's not…"

Dr. Mage walked over to the king and tried to steady him, but they both ended up falling onto the floor.

" I am so sorry…his body just couldn't take much more."

" But….but….you said he was fine…you said he was going to be alright…he has to be alright…he's only 13."

Peter started shaking and gasping for air again.

" Deep breaths sire…in and out…in and out."

" I want to see him…I have to see him."

" Once your breathing is controlled then you will see him, but not until then."

The high king nodded his head and within a few minutes his breathing was under control and the spots were gone.

" I want to see him."

Dr. Mage nodded and the two left the room and made their way towards their fallen king.


	11. My Immortal

**AN: I am just giving a little warning this chapter is a tear jerker because of the song I have chosen to represent the chapter, so please place a box of tissues within reach before you start reading and the song " My Immortal " belongs to Evanscence. Enjoy. Also I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I couldn't be happier that I am at 50. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

-When Peter and the healer stepped into the room, Susan was seated by the bed and Lucy was crying into Aslan. Peter was afraid to walk in because he knew that if he did then it would be real…Edmund would be dead.

Aslan noticed Peter standing by the door way, so he nudged Lucy and she ran over to her big brother and threw her arms around him.

" He's last thoughts were of you…he wanted to make sure we take care of you."

Peter nodded his head and released his baby sister.

" I have to see him."

Lucy took him by the hand and guided him towards the bed, where is pale, still form was laying under the covers.

" Susan….?"

Susan got up from the chair and guided herself and Lucy out of the room, so their brother could say goodbye.

For about five minutes, all Peter could do was stare…he didn't want to go any further into the room.

" Peter…you must go to him, you must accept it."

Then everyone left the room, leaving the high king and his brother's lifeless body. However before General Oreius left, Peter stopped him.

" I want you to prepare the troops…we are going to find every living creature that supports her and we are going to kill every last one of them…and then we are going to find her and make sure she pays for what she did."

The centaur nodded his head and left the room.

-Slowly, the young teen walked towards the bed and stood there. He didn't know what else to do. He wanted to cry, but he didn't think he had any tears left, in fact he didn't really know what emotion he felt because they were all coming at him at once. So after finally realizing he had feeling back into his legs, Peter climbed into the bed and sat, legs crossed, next to his brother.

" I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

You're presence still lingers here

And it wont leave me alone."

- Peter couldn't take it anymore, he let the tears fall, and he then gave a heart breaking sob and he threw himself on top of his brother.

" Ed…please wake up….please come back to me….I cant loose you…I'm not ready to say good bye…I'm not ready to let you go!"

" If you wake up for me we'll go to the stone table and I will stab you and we will finish her…but you have to wake up for me first…please don't leave me like this."

" These wounds wont seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase."

While he was sobbing, he thought back to when his parents first brought his baby brother home from the hospital. 4 year old Peter was thrilled, he couldn't wait to teach his brother everything.

" You probably don't remember this, but when you were younger, I took you with me everywhere I went…I couldn't wait to show everyone my new baby brother…I also remember when ever you fell or got scared you always wanted me…you never wanted mum or dad."

And then once again, Peter started begging and pleading to his little brother.

" I promise too take better care of you…I promise nothing will ever hurt you again…I promise I will do whatever I have to do to put a smile on your face and keep it there…but you have to do something for me….you have to wake up."

" When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held you hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me."

After sobbing for a good 20 minutes, Peter realized he was starting to hyperventilate so he tried to get himself to calm down, but for some strange reason he couldn't, and that terrified him.

" _Easy Pete…take deep breaths for me…in and out…in and out."_

Not really understanding where that voice came from, Peter listened and started to regulate his breathing.

" This is why I need you…I cant do this without you…I'm not as diplomatic as you…I get confused so many times__because I don't understand what's going on…unlike you."

" _You are a natural born leader and I am proud to call you my big brother."_

" You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my most pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me."

-Peter crawled out of bed and walked over to one of the dressers and noticed Edmund's new crown was sitting in the box. He picked it up and just held it in his hands. While holding it, Peter's breathing became rapid and his hands started shaking and before he knew it, the high king was kneeling on the floor screaming at the top of his lungs.

" HE'S ONLY 13 YEARS OLD…WHY WOULD YOU LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN….SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED TO HIM ALREADY….ITS NOT FAIR….ITS BLOODY NOT FAIR…HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ANYONE!"

The next thing Peter did was throw the crown across the floor and for the second time, the crown broke. 

General Oreius ran into the room when he heard the shouting.

" Your majesty…"

" It hurts…it hurts so much…make it stop….please make the pain stop."

Then the king jumped up from the floor and ran over to the centaur.

" Maybe he will listen to you….tell him to wake up…you have to tell him to wake up….command him to wake up…I tried and he wouldn't listen to me…please you have to try!"

The centaur held the boy by the shoulders and his heart broke when he saw the tears that were falling rapidly.

" Peter…I cant do that because he wont wake up…"

" BUT I AM SAYING PLEASE TRY!"

" Peter it wont help."

" These wounds wont see to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just too much that time cannot erase."

-Oreius pulled the boy to him and just hugged him while he cried

" Peter…you need to accept it…I wont go into battle tomorrow while your mind is clouded."

The high king closed his eyes and with the deep shaky breath, he turned his head and looked once more at his brother.

" You're right…I must accept my brother's….death. I don't want him to have died in vain."

Then Peter walked back over to the bed and climbed back under the covers.

" I will never forget you and I will make sure Narnia never forgets you either. I love you baby bro and I will miss you forever."

" When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your tears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me."

-That night, Peter did try and sleep in his own room, but every time he closed his eyes, images of Edmund flashed through his head so he quietly snuck out of his room and went into his brothers room…one last time.

" I know I said good bye and that I accepted it, but I just cant…I'm not ready to fully say goodbye to you. I will never be able to fully say goodbye to you."

Pulling the chair closer to the bed, Peter took the still warm hand and grasped it.

" We are going to get her Ed…she will never bother us or Narnia ever again…that's a promise I will keep to you….you can even hold me too it if you would like."

Peter noticed his eyes were starting to water and he chuckled.

" I'm surprised I still have tears left…I didn't think I could cry anymore."

" I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone along.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me."

Realizing it was getting late and he would have to be up early, Peter went to the other side of his brother's bed and laid down, and before he could object, Peter fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Leaving for Battle

**AN: I am so glad everyone loved the last chapter, it was heartbreaking writing Peter's reaction and I do hate to say this, but I have a lot of fun putting the poor guy through so much torture. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'm sorry if it's a little short, but I want to concentrate on the upcoming battle, but anyway you know what to do. Peace.**

The next morning, when Peter woke up, his eyes were red, swollen, and sore. He wanted to hope it was just a really bad nightmare and that last night didn't happen, but when he looked around and realized where he was, deep down the boy knew it wasn't a dream. So very slowly and carefully Peter turned his head and finally came to the understanding that his baby brother, his best friend, was dead.

What shocked him was that tears started to form and fall again. Peter thought that he didn't have any tears nor any energy left, but just the sight of Edmund, brought up so many painful emotions for the boy.

" Please come back to me…don't go to a place where I'm not able to follow you."

Peter then wrapped his arm around Edmund's chest and just laid there refusing to move and start the day.

When Susan went to search for her brother, she knew to look in Edmunds room, so there she was, standing in the doorway watching her brother cuddle into their little brother. She already prepared herself for Peter's reaction to all of this and even though the small annoying voice in her head said this was wrong and he should be told, Susan stuck to her gut feeling and kept the information to herself. So very quietly she cleared her throat and entered the room.

" Peter…Lucy was wondering if you were going to join us for breakfast or if you are going to immediately leave?"

Peter dried his eyes and looked at his sister.

" I'm not really that hungry, but I will still join you. Is General Oreius ready to leave?"

" Yes he is preparing the army as we speak."

The high king nodded while looking out the window.

" And what about the preparations for…."

" Lucy and I will take care of them while you are away."

Peter crawled out of the bed, then bent down and softly kissed his brother on the forehead.

" Don't worry…big brother will take care of everything."

Then without looking back because he was afraid if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave, Peter left the room as fast as he could.

Once breakfast was over, High King Peter and his army stood outside the gates of Cair Paravel and said their good byes.

" Do be careful…we don't need to loose another brother."

Peter gave a sad smile, hugged Lucy, then climbed onto his horse.

" Take care of each other."

Then giving his army a nod, they left to fight the remaining Fell Beasts and Jadis.

After they were gone, Lucy turned to her sister and sighed.

" Peter is going to be careful…right?"

Susan pulled Lucy into a hug.

" Let us hope that General Oreius looks after him."

Lucy pulled away and stretched.

" Now what do we do?"

Susan glanced at her watch and shrugged.

" According to what Edmund said last night, he should wake up around 4, which gives us plenty of time to do whatever we would like."

Lucy smiled and the two queens went back inside the palace.

As they were riding towards the Western Woods, General Oreius couldn't help but worry about his eldest monarch. He knew the boy took the loss of his brother very hard, which made the centaur hope and pray that the boy's mind would be clear at the time of battle.

" The flowers are certainly beautiful this time of year."

Peter was staring off into the distance when he heard the centaurs voice.

" Huh?"

" I said the flowers are certainly beautiful this time of year."

Peter shrugged then continued to look ahead, trying to give his general the hint that he wanted to be left alone, but of course Oreius didn't listen.

" Edmund would not want us to grieve for him…he would want us to live."

The boy looked down and mumbled

" I know."

" He would also want you to stop blaming yourself for what has happened."

Peter looked up and gave him a hard glare.

" But it is my fault! I didn't believe him, when this whole mess first started! I should have taken better care of him, but did I…no…now look what happened because of it! "

Instead of shouting back at the boy, Oreius gave him a small smile.

" It is very sad and tragic, but just remember this…You will SEE him again."

Peter gave a confused look, and wanted to respond but the centaur started to gallop farther ahead.

Realizing in was started to rain a little bit, Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

" Aslan…watch over my family while I am away. Keep my sisters safe from harm. Edmund…stay with me today…I cannot due this without you."

Then Peter opened his eyes and a soft breeze touched his face, letting the king know he is not alone during this battle.


	13. Edmund wakes up

When the army noticed the rain was getting heavier, General Oreius made them stop and seek shelter. Peter, on the other hand, wanted to keep going of course, but the king had to learn there comes a time when the general's words take precedence over him , so after a much heated argument, Peter decided to back down and wait until the rain slowed down.

The general was getting more concerned as they got closer to the stone table, and the way his king was acting was not helping the concern at all, especially after the discussion they had, so he to walk over to his king and made sure he was fit.

" Are you certain you are able to fight in a battle?"

" What does that supposed to mean?"

" It means that I am not sure you are fit for battle. Your emotions are clouding your judgment and before you go off into a war, I need to make sure your mind is clear."

Peter stood up in a huff and stormed right up to the centaur.

" My mind is crystal clear…in fact it hasn't been this clear in a long time!"

" Then I want you to look me in the eye and tell me, this is not about seeking revenge!"

" What are you talking about!"

" I want you to look me in the eye and tell me this mission is not about seeking revenge."

In disgust, Peter threw up his hands and started pacing.

" I don't have to explain anything to you!"

" When it comes to innocent lives…yes you do."

The centaur knew his next words were going to hurt the young boy, but he needed the child to open his eyes, he needed Peter to prove to him this was not a suicide mission.

" Edmund would be very disappointed in you right now especially on how you are behaving. If the roles were reversed and he was walking into battle, he would at least make sure his head was clear of all emotion expect for the task at hand. Now I want you to tell me your mind and emotions are in check because if they are not…I will turn this army around and we will go back home!"

Then without waiting for a reply, Oreius stormed away in the opposite direction.

Peter was shaking. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid Oreius was right and he was only doing this for revenge and that thought scared him.

" Are you alright Peter?"

The boy turned his head and spotted Aslan walking towards him.

" Oh Aslan…I am so confused. I am feeling so many emotions at once and I don't know how to handle them."

The lion smiled and laughed softly.

" Close your eyes and block out everything that is around you and once you are able to do that then you will feel calm…I promise child."

Peter found a dry spot, on the grass and did what the lion instructed and before long, he was at peace.

Once the rain started to slow down, Peter got back onto his horse and the army continued slowly onward.

" I am sorry for my previous actions. You were right, I was confused, but now I see clearly. At first this was for revenge, but Edmund wouldn't want it that way…I just wish he was here with me…I hate going into a fight without him."

Oreius gave him a small smile.

" I know you do….in fact we all do, but there comes a time when we must put aside our feelings for family and friends and make sure we are thinking about one thing and one thing only….and that is to finish the task at hand."

Oreius then looked up at the sun and smiled even more.

" According to the sun it is almost 4...that is a good thing….a very good thing in deed."

Peter wanted to question his general, but was stopped when a flood of arrows came at them through the trees.

" Everyone get down and find cover!"

The Battle of the Stone Table has begun.

Meanwhile, back at Cair Paravel, Lucy, Susan, Dr. Mage, and Aslan were sitting all around Edmund's room waiting for the child to wake up. Lucy was sitting closest to the bed, trying to read a book but was distracted when Edmund started to move his fingers.

" Everyone…I think he is starting to wake up…he just moved his hand!"

Dr Mage crawled on top of the bed and checked his heartbeat.

" I believe the queen is correct…its faint, but there is a heartbeat."

Susan ran over to the other side and took hold of his brother's hand and gently squeezed it and Edmund slowly squeezed back.

" He just squeezed my hand…come on Ed…you can wake up now…its ok."

As if he was waiting for some type of permission…the just king started taking s few small breaths, then after a few minutes he took a big deep breath and slowly started opening his eyes.

" Oh Ed….your awake."

Edmund smiled at his sisters then looked around the room, looking for Peter.

" Peter…where's Peter?"

Susan looked at her sister then sighed.

" He took the army and decided to look for the white witch himself. He still doesn't know what you did."

Edmund groaned.

" Oh Peter…what have you done."

Aslan approached the side of the bed and gave the young king a small smile.

" Your brother wanted to avenge your death….it is something he would do for all three of you."

Edmund stretched and slowly slithered out of bed.

" We have to go to him, before he does something stupid by getting himself killed…"

While he was changing, Edmund turned and glanced at his older sister.

" Does he blame himself for what happened?"

Susan thought for a moment before answering.

" Yes he does. He was heartbroken when he found out what happened, but Im afraid he will be more upset later on."

Edmund nodded in agreement and the three siblings along with Aslan, left the palace and headed towards the stables.

" Philip, my friend…I need you to take me to the southern part of the Western Woods as fast as you can."

Philip knelt down, so his boy could climb on, then grunted.

" Since I thought you were dead…I'm sure you have a long story…am I correct."

Edmund smirked and turned to his sisters.

" Lucy…you come with me…hopefully the sight of you will calm him down."

Lucy smiled and joined her brother, while Susan climbed on top of Aslan.

" We will meet you there, maybe that will soften the blow a little bit."

Edmund sighed while he watched them run towards the woods.

" Peter is going to kill me."

" Do you really want me to answer that?"

" No"

Then with a pull of the reins, Edmund and Lucy took off towards the battle.


	14. End of the White Witch

To say that Peter was tired was a huge understatement…he was exhausted and all the boy wanted to do was go home and be with his sisters, but he had a task to do and he vowed to himself that he will carry it out, so there he was getting knocked on the ground, by a wolf and trying to grab his sword, to stab the beast, but before the king could do that, an arrow came from behind him, and shot the animal in the heart.

When Peter got up, from the ground, and turned around he saw Susan and Aslan coming towards him. Grateful and confused, Peter ran towards his sister and gave her a hug.

" What are you doing here?"

Susan returned the hug and smiled.

" I thought you might need a hand or two, so I decided to bring some reinforcements with me."

" Who?"

As Susan turned her head, Peter followed her gaze and saw Edmund and Lucy, with Philip, riding up the hill towards them.

At first, the king thought he was either dreaming or a lot more tired then he thought, but as he saw them come closer, he knew that Edmund was alive and really here with them.

" Hey Pete…I thought you could use some assistance while you were trying to be a hero."

Peter wanted to say something, but he was still in shock so he looked around him to see everyone else's reactions, but was surprised when they all looked completely fine with the fact that their supposedly dead brother and king was now sitting on his horse next to them.

When Edmund finally reached Peter, Lucy jumped off and ran towards him. Peter wanted to do something other than stand there looking stupid, but nothing was adding up in his head and he hated when that happened

" What's going on…how come I'm the only one who is surprised to see you standing there!"

Edmund knew his brother was trying to figure everything out and he would be happy to explain everything, but just not right now.

" Can't talk now Pete, but there will be a later…trust me!"

Peter didn't really know what to do so he just nodded, while Lucy noticed this so she decided to take charge.

" What do you need us to do?"

Edmund looked around then sighed in disgust.

" I need to get to the table, but I don't know where it is located."

Aslan walked over to the group and turned his head upward.

" It is located at the very top of the hill…."

Then he turned back around and looked at everyone.

" Edmund will need help getting there…will all of you help him with that task?"

Susan and Lucy nodded, while General Oreius stepped forward.

" Leave that to us your majesty."

Edmund smiled then glanced back at his big brother. He wanted to say or do something what will ease his thoughts, but it wasn't the time nor the place for that, so he knelt down and whispered to Philip.

" I need to get to that table as fast as you can."

Philip nodded then took off.

Peter was still standing there…waiting for some type of an explanation, so if he couldn't get one from Edmund, then he was going to get one from his sisters.

" As your high king and your older brother…I demand to know what the hell is going on…so someone better start talking now!"

Susan knew something like this was going to happen, but instead of giving into Peter's demands, she walked over to him, while pulling out three arrows, out of her pouch.

" Like Edmund said…later."

Peter didn't want later…he wanted now, and he was ready to argue back, but something inside of him told him it wasn't the time nor place to start a temper tantrum, so he nodded his head and the siblings continued fighting.

Jadis, was looking over the fight with a satisfying smile, everything was going her way and she loved it, however she happened to notice something out of the corner of her eye, so when she turned her head, she spotted the eldest son of Adam, looking angry. At first she thought it was because they were winning, but then she saw Edmund riding as fast as he could towards the table.

Growling, the witch walked over to the three nearest wolves and pointed her want at the boy and shouted.

" After him you fools, I don't want him reaching that table!"

Peter heard someone shouting from the one section of the woods, so when he looked up, he saw the White Witch walk over to three of her followers, then point her finger at Edmund.

" Oreius…I want three centaurs up that hill now….I don't anyone getting near Edmund!"

The general nodded then pointed at the three nearest ones and gave orders.

" Javes, Cole, Maja…protect the Just King now!"

The three nodded and galloped as fast as they could up the hill.

Meanwhile, Edmund was half way up the hill, when a magical force knocked him off Philip and onto the ground, then was pinned to the ground by a wolf.

" Not so fast little prince."

Edmund took his sword, and stabbed the wolf in the heart.

" Its not prince, its king…get it right."

Noticing there was a hand in front of his face, Edmund looked up and saw Javes looking down at him.

" Do you need help your majesty?"

Edmund took the hand and got up from the ground.

" Your majesty we will take it from here…you do whatever it is you have to do."

The Just King nodded his thanks, then started running up the hill.

While he was running he realized two spirits were chasing him. He also realized Peter wasn't with him and that he was alone in this fight. At first the thought terrified him but instead of giving up and waiting for his brother, he remembered what he was taught during training so the boy decided to keep running, while his brothers general kept talking in his head.

" _Remember, there will be a time when you both will be separated during a battle so use everything that is around you…they will act as your shield and your sword until you are both reunited once more."_

So Edmund quickly glanced around him and came up with a plan.

When the two spirits tried to come after him, from behind, Edmund found a rock, jumped on top of it, and spun in the air while stabbing the both of them.

When he landed on his feet, he cleaned up his sword and looked down the hill and spotted General Oreius looking up at him, with a pleased smile on his face.

After returning the smile, Edmund took a deep breath and continued running.

Meanwhile, down at the bottom of the rocky hill, Peter pulled his sword out of a hag and took a short breath. He was tired, sore, confused, angry, and bleeding. He wanted this battle to be over and done with, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

General Oreius knew when his king was upset because he always had that look on his face, so when the centaur noticed he was giving that look, he galloped towards his charge.

" Your Majesty….you go up and help your brother and let us finish up here."

Peter gave his general a hard glare then sighed.

" Alright….but on one condition…I want answers and I want answers now…do you know what's going on with my brother?"

The general closed his eyes, he didn't want to tell the boy, but he knew he had too.

" Yes."

" And my sisters…do they also know what's going on?"

" Yes."

Peter closed his eyes and started to clench and unclench his fits. He was now beyond angry…he was fuming.

Once he opened his eyes, Peter didn't say anything to Oreius, but walked over to his sister Susan.

" I'm going to help Edmund, you and Lucy stay here and help with the wounded."

Susan started to object, but Peter gave her a hard glare.

" Don't you dare…"

Susan knew her brother was angry, so she kept her mouth shut and watched her brother run up the hill.

" Do you think he's mad?"

Susan turned and looked at her sister.

" I would say…mad is an understatement right now."

" How much trouble do you think we will be in?"

" Not as much as Edmund will be."

Lucy sighed then the two queens ran over to the wounded.

Meanwhile, when Peter the top of the hill, he saw Edmund trying to get to the table, but he kept getting blocked off by the witch.

" I told you….you can not defeat me. I wont allow it!"

Edmund painfully got up from the ground and held onto his sword.

" I don't listen to my brother so what makes you think I'm going to listen to you!"

Peter wanted to smirk, but the sight of his dead brother kept flashing in his mind, so he did the next best thing, he ran towards his brother and pulled the both of them behind a bush.

" Pete…what are you doing?"

" Saving you…because the only person who is allowed to kill you right now is me…now what do you need?"

Edmund knew he was going to get it, and he wanted to apologize, but knew that wasn't the time right now.

" I have a plan, but I need to get to the table."

Peter looked around at their surroundings, then turned back towards Edmund.

" Alright you will have your cover."

Edmund nodded his head, while Peter stepped out of the bush.

" Peter dear, how wonderful it is to see you."

Peter just held onto his sword and pointed it at the witch.

" I will make sure you never come near my family again!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edmund run up the stairs toward the table.

So he held onto the sword and prepared himself to fight, but the witch extended her hand, which caused Peter to go flying into a tree.

Jadis tried again to get to Edmund, but Peter managed to walk back over to her.

" I told you to never come near my family again!"

Jadis laughed at Peter.

" Do you think a little king like you can stop a powerful witch like me!"

" No…but I can."

Jadis and Peter turned around and saw Edmund on top of the table, but with a knife in his hand and his shirt pulled up.

" You can not stop me….no one can stop me."

Edmund took the knife and sliced open the same wound, she gave him three years ago.".

" Guess what Jadis….you loose again!"

Jadis looked horrified as she watched the blood slowly drip down his side and onto the stone table.

" No….this can not be…I can not be easily defeated."

Then a bright white light appeared and engulfed the witch.

Peter wanted to run over to his brother, but because of the brightness of the light, he stayed put.

" EDMUND BLOCK YOUR EYES NOW!"

Edmund did was he was told, and covered his face with his arms.

Five minutes later the light and the witch disappeared.


	15. Loosing Faith

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had a major case of writers block, plus I'm starting to get ideas in my head for a new Narnia story, so its been crazy. Anyway I noticed that some of you might have been confused with the last chapter, so I hope this one helps with the confusion. Another thing is depending on how this chapter ends, there might be one more and then my story will be finished, but like I said it depends on how this one ends. Anyway I hope you all enjoy. Peace.**

When Peter and Edmund made their way down the hill, Edmund wanted to talk to his brother, but from the dirty looks that were generating off of his older brother's face, he knew it wasn't the right time. Peter, on the other hand, wanted to talk and he wanted the answers, so instead of continuing down, the high king stopped, grabbed his brother's arm and starting walking in the opposite direction.

" Peter….no offence, but you are going the wrong way…every one is that way."

Peter made no response, just kept walking, until they stopped by a small creek.

A few moments went by, before Peter made the first move.

" Its later…so start talking."

Edmund knew Peter was upset, so after taking a deep breath and saying a silent prayer to Aslan, asking him for the right words, Edmund began.

" I went down to see the alchemist, Professor Raven, and he helped me by giving me a potion…which provided me with the necessary ingredients to accomplish what needed to get done."

If Edmund wasn't standing close to Peter, he wouldn't have heard him, because of how low he was talking.

" And what, pray tell, did you need to get done."

" We were hoping to weaken to witch…."

" And did your little scheme work?"

Taking a deep breath, Edmund shook his head and quietly responded.

" No…it didn't."

Because he was so upset, Peter started laughing.

" So what you are trying to tell me is that you died for nothing….nice one."

Edmund rolled his eyes and tried to respond, but Peter held out his hand and stopped him.

" So let me ask you this one genius….if it didn't work then why did you even go ahead with your little plan?"

" Because….because at the time, I thought it would work."

The more Edmund opened his mouth to explain, the more furious Peter was getting.

" Well Sherlock….you obviously thought wrong."

Edmund closed his eyes and tried taking deep breaths, the last thing he wanted to do is start a fight.

" You don't have to be sarcastic Pete…"

When the high king heard that, he threw up his hands and turned to face his brother.

" I don't have to be sarcastic….I don't have to be sarcastic….lets have a quick recap shall we…you sneak out of the palace to visit an alchemist, pick up a potion, go back up to the palace, inform everyone around you about this and what its going to do, and now last and my favorite part about all of this…while everyone around was all fine and dandy because to them you were only sleeping….I was at your bedside, crying my eyes out because I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

After finally shouting out his feelings, Peter stood by the water and started shaking, but he still didn't let Edmund speak.

" We are a family Edmund and as a family we do not keep secrets from one another, especially as something as important as what you did."

Then the boy dropped his voice and started crying.

" Why didn't you tell me….I am your big brother….I have a right to know what you are doing?"

Knowing that was Peter's way of giving him permission to speak, Edmund slowly walked towards the creek.

" I knew you weren't going to like the idea first of all and second in my eyes that was the only option we had."

" Well excuse me if I don't like the thought of you dieing…I apologize, but that still doesn't give you the reason to keep that from me."

" What would you have said, if I came up to you and told you my idea….what would you have said?"

" I would have told you…it was a bad idea, but I would have tried to find other ways of helping you."

" But there wasn't any other way Peter!"

Peter sighed and rubbed his arms. The last time they had a conversation like this, Edmund did something stupid, so he tried to calm himself down, but he felt so hurt by his brother, he didn't know what else to do.

" You know something….I would do anything for you, not only because you are my brother, but because you are also my best friend….and I hated seeing all the pain and suffering you went through because of that witch, but Edmund….what you did really hurt me and the fact that you would keep something like that from me makes me wonder what else you would keep from me….so as far as I am concerned…until you can comprehend what you did wrong….I have no brother."

Then before Edmund could say anything, Peter walked away.

-Aslan was now pacing, he was worried about his young monarch. When he saw Peter arrive alone, the lion knew something happened between the two brothers, so he wanted to go looking for the boy, but he also knew that Edmund would come home to them, when the time was ready. However it was starting to get dark and Edmund was nowhere to be seen and the fact that Peter didn't seem to care, worried the great lion even more.

" Mighty Aslan…shall I have three of my centaurs look for the boy?"

The lion looked around and was about to answer, when Edmund slowly made his way to the camp.

" EDMUND!"

Lucy ran over to her brother first and gave him a big hug, then Susan was the next one to run over.

" When you didn't return with Peter, we started to worry…is everything alright?"

Edmund sniffed and took a couple deep breaths, before he answered.

" He doesn't want….doesn't want…me as a brother anymore."

Then in front of everyone, he threw up and passed out.

-An hour later, Edmund groaned and tried to sit up, but someone gently laid him back down.

" General Oreius….what happened?"

" You got sick then passed out."

Edmund lifted his head, but realized the room was spinning, so he closed his eyes, until the spinning stopped.

" I am very proud of you my king."

Edmund opened his eyes and stared at the centaur.

" You are?"

The general gave the boy a soft smile, and handed him a glass of water.

" Yes I am. You are proving to be a brave warrior and I am privileged to follow you into battle."

Edmund smiled then sighed.

" Your majesty….I know your brothers words upset you, but do not worry he will come around. This has been a rough week for all of us and everyone is taking the events that happened, in their own way. Your brother does care for you, its just he has to learn how to balance being a king and a big brother a little bit better."

The centaur gave him one last smile, then walked out of the tent, leaving the boy with his thoughts.


	16. Forgiveness

**AN: I am so incredibly sorry for the late update…I had major writers block and it was driving me insane but I overcame it, thank Aslan, and here it is the last chapter of my story. I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and the alerts, I am so happy you all enjoyed it. And just so all of you are wondering, I am working on another Narnia story as we speak so look for that in the upcoming weeks. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and you all know what to do. Peace.**

Three days after the battle with the white witch, Cair Paravel was slowly trying to get back to normal accept for one thing…Peter and Edmund were still not on speaking terms. And unfortunately their problem was getting worse. At first whenever the two kings were in the same room together there was silence, but now…there was harsh talking and yelling.

Susan and Lucy were at a loss. They hated that this was happening to their family, but unfortunately there was nothing they could do.

Both girls tried talking to their brothers, but that only caused more yelling and more fighting, so they decided to give up.

However there was one person who refused to give up and that was General Oreius. He was determined to get the brothers back on track and he didn't care what he had to do. So all day he planned on the two kings grouped together, wither it was for meetings or new battle strategies, he made sure both boys were present, what he didn't realize that he only made the problems worse.

An important council meeting was called off because Peter and Edmund were too busy shouting at one another, which only caused them to shout some more. Lunch was served late because the two kings were screaming at each other because of the canceled council meeting.

So needless to say by the time, dinner was served the Pevensie's were all tired, annoyed, and had bad headaches and sore throats.

Knowing if he sat down with his family for dinner, it was only going to cause more problems, Edmund carefully placed his napkin on the table and stood up.

" Mrs. Gavin…would you be so kind to make a plate and send it to my room, I will be eating there."

However Peter didn't see it like that, he saw his brother leaving as something totally different.

" Are you too good for us to sit with your family for dinner?"

Taking a deep breath, Edmund calmly turned around and headed for the door, which only annoyed Peter more.

" Have fun planning your next betrayal against us."

Susan threw Peter a dirty look, Lucy groaned into her napkin, and Edmund turned back around and marched back into the room.

" What is wrong with you!"

Peter stood up and stormed over to his brother.

" You're the one who betrayed us, you're the one who keeps secrets, you're the one who every single enemy is after…so I believe I should be asking you the same question!"

" Peter all I want to do is go up to my room and eat my dinner…is that so much to ask for! I am tired and I had a long day…so would you leave me alone."

Then he turned around and walked away, but Peter grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back around.

" I did not dismiss you…"

" Excuse me!"

" You heard me I did not dismiss you. When you leave the presence of the high king, you must be dismissed…and I don't recall dismissing you!"

Knowing that Peter's little comment brought their brother over the edge, Susan and Lucy ran over to stop the fire.

" Edmund…its ok you may leave….Peter sit down…now!"

Edmund ran out of the room, and Peter walked back over to his chair.

" Lucy and I are leaving…you can eat dinner by yourself."

Peter looked up and was about to protest but the girls left, so the king got up and walked outside to hopefully try to calm down.

While Edmund ran all the way to his room, then threw himself across the bed and just cried himself to sleep.

The nest morning, when everyone woke up, they all hoped that the day would be a better one, but that hope didn't last long, when it was time for the boys to train.

" Your late!"

Edmund walked out onto the field and gave a small bow.

" Oh I am dreadfully sorry your majesty…I didn't mean to make you wait…due accept my sincerest apologizes."

" Drop the sarcastic attitude now!"

" If that is what my king wishes….then so be it."

General Oreius rubbed his head and quietly mumbled.

" This is going to be a long day."

Then the centaur walked over to the two glaring brothers and placed both arms out to try and separate them.

" Ok….seeing on how you two are still not on speaking terms…."

Edmund threw his sword down and marched over to the centaur.

" I want to talk to him…I want to apologize to him….I have nothing to do with this….its all on him."

After hearing the accusations against him, Peter threw down his sword and headed towards his brother.

" This is not my fault…how dare you try and blame me for this! You're the one who caused all this mess…not me!"

Without even thinking, Edmund pushed the general away, walked over to Peter, and tried to punch him, but Peter blocked him.

" How is this my fault!"

" You're the one who betrayed our family!"

Edmund tried charging at his brother again, but Peter moved out of the way and threw his brother to the ground.

Oreius and another centaur ran over towards the two brothers and pulled them away from one another.

" THIS IS ENOUGH! I want to both of you to separate yourselves until you both simmer down!"

Trying really hard not to cry in front of everyone, Edmund stormed off into the direction of the stables while Peter stormed off towards the entrance of the palace.

Once both boys were gone, Oreius walked over to where Susan and Aslan were standing.

" If they don't make up soon…one of them is going to get seriously hurt and I fear it will be Edmund."

Then the centaur left the duo alone with their thoughts.

After the incident outside, Aslan knew he had to step in because if he didn't, something was going to happen, so when Edmund didn't appear for lunch, the lion walked over to the high kings chamber for a little chat.

" Peter there is something I need to discuss with you, are you available to talk?"

" Aslan….of course. Please come in…what can I do for you?"

" Peter…what is going on between you and Edmund?"

Peter took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

" I don't want to talk about it."

" Peter…you must talk about it. You yelled at him during training today and from what Lucy and Susan tell me, this has been going on for awhile…now what is going on?"

Peter rolled his eyes and got up from the chair and walked towards the window.

" Peter I will not ask again…"

" He betrayed me and this family. He has no right to wear that crown."

The lion looked at his high king in shock.

" Those are serious accusations. What has he done."

"This whole incident with the white witch was his fault. If he didn't betray us in the first place then none of this would have happened! Then he keeps secrets from his high king and that's treason!"

Aslan figured out what was wrong.

" He didn't keep them from his king, he kept them from his brother…Peter why are you really upset?'

Peter continued to stare out the window.

" I already told you why…Aslan he has no right to keep secrets from me."

" Peter….he needed to…he didn't know what else to do…"

" So what you are telling me is that its ok to sneak out of the palace, take a potion that will "kill" him, and tell everyone accept me."

Nodding his head, Peter threw up his hands then started pacing.

" Peter you are his high king and Edmund will do anything to keep you safe from all harm, but you are also his older brother and there will be times when your siblings don't think of you as their king, but as their big brother, and this was one of those times."

Peter gave the lion a confused look, so he continued.

" Edmund has a lot on his plate right now. He looks up to you and he respects you and he takes your decisions in the highest regards, but he also wants a name for himself here in Narnia. You see…Edmund wants to make sure everyone knows he is doing was is best for his family and people however he also knows that there will be times when he has to make decisions, without your approval. All the boy wants is when he looks at you…he wants to see is proud and acceptance."

Peter turned around and gave a hard glare towards the lion, while whispering harshly.

" I do accept him and I am proud of him…"

" Then why did you keep blaming him for everything that has happened?"

All Peter could do was stand there with nothing to say.

" Your majesty I know deep down you miss him like….and believe me he misses you too…so swallow that pride of yours and fix this before something does happen to him."

Then Aslan left the room, leaving Peter with his thoughts.

Later on that night, after his talk with Aslan, Peter stayed in his room. He needed time to think. The boy knew deep down, he couldn't stay mad at Edmund for long and he hated the fact that they weren't talking and he missed him, with all of his heart. However on the other hand, Peter couldn't forget what he felt when he thought, his baby brother was dead. He just couldn't look past the fact that everyone else seemed to know of Edmund's plan, except him, and that's what hurt the most.

Frustrated, Peter opened the doors to his balcony and walked outside, hoping that the fresh sea air would help clear his head, but it didn't, so he started pacing.

" Ugh….I hate being so confused. Maybe I should just go to his room and talk to him or maybe I should just stay here and wait for him to come to me?"

Sighing in defeat, the king looked up at the sky and just stared at cloudless, star full sky.

" Your majesty….is everything alright?"

Startled, Peter turned around and came face to face with Mr. Tumnus

" Tumnus….you startles me, I didn't hear you come in."

Smiling the faun walked over to the king.

" It is quite alright, your mind was somewhere else."

Returning the smile, Peter turned back around and continued to stare up at the sky.

" Edmund and I would always sneak away on nights like this."

" If I remember correctly Edmund would always call it his "relaxation period".

Peter gave a soft laugh then turned his attention to the mermaids playing in the waves when the faun, tapped him on the shoulder and pointed down towards the beach, where Edmund and Philip were walking along the shore line.

After watching the pair for sometime, Peter walked back into his room, changed into warmer clothing, grabbed a blanket, and headed out the door towards the beach.

-Shivering, Edmund sat down on the sand and watched the waves roll in and out.

He missed his brother so much, it was started to hurt, but he didn't know what else to do. Peter refused to see him, and every time he would walk into a room, Peter would always walk out. Couldn't his brother see what this was doing to his family….what this was doing to them.

" Not that I am complaining, but how long are we going to keep sneaking out of the palace at night?"

Edmund shrugged and started to snuggle into the horse to keep warm.

" I haven't decided yet."

Philip nodded then slowly turned his head, and noticed the silhouette of the high king walking towards them.

" You know…you could always tell him your sorry and how much you miss him."

Edmund shook his head no and tried to swallow the lump that took up a permanent home in the back of his throat.

" I already tried that and he wouldn't listen."

Sighing the horse laid his head down on the sand, while trying to keep the young boy warm.

" Nice night huh?"

Edmund shot up and spotted Peter standing three feet away from him, with two blankets and a slight smile on his face.

Afraid to say anything, Edmund nodded his head and continued to stare at his brother.

For about five minutes neither one said anything, until a small gust of wind caused the younger boy to shiver and give a slight cough.

Growing concerned, Peter walked over to the said boy and wrapped the blanket around him.

" Here…before you end up getting sick. Edmund…your hands are freezing, how long have you both been out here?"

Trying not to roll his eyes, because he knew they have been caught, Edmund looked down and confessed.

" Awhile. Actually for the past three nights, we would come down to the beach and stay out here until the sun came up, then we would sneak back up to the palace before anyone knew we were gone."

Shaking his head, Peter placed his hand on top of the boy's forehead and rolled his eyes.

" Ed…your burning up! How long have you been feeling sick?"

" Since yesterday."

Knowing that this was his fault, Peter blinked back the tears that started to form in the back of his eyes.

" Come on…I'm taking you back to the palace."

Nodding his head, Edmund slowly got up then pulled Philip up and the three of them walked back towards Cair Paravel.

-Once they got back inside, Peter brought Edmund to his room, and pulled him towards the bathroom.

" While I run to your room, to grab you a change of clothes, I want you to take a bath and get warm, then we are going to talk ok."

Nodding his head, Edmund closed the door and Peter left to get the clothes and some other items.

20 minutes later, when Edmund stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Peter sitting on the bed with a bowl of chicken soup, a hot cup of tea, glass of water, and some medicine.

" How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

Smiling, Peter lifted the tray and helped his brother into bed.

" Until you feel better or until I feel the need to let you out of my sight."

Laughing, Edmund took a sip of peppermint tea then started eating the soup.

" Thank you…for all of this…I really appreciate it."

" Your welcome and I figured you might be hungry since we didn't see you at breakfast, lunch, or dinner."

After another bout of uncomfortable silence, Edmund couldn't take it anymore so he decided to go first.

" Listen Pete….I am really sorry about everything. I didn't mean to keep my decision from you, I just didn't know what else to do."

Peter took the tray, then sat down on the bed.

" I know you didn't…and believe me if I was in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing."

Peter knew that tears were starting to form again, but for the first time since everything happened, he let them fall.

" It's just that….I thought we were done dealing with her…and when I found out what she was doing….I was scared. For the first time, I didn't know how to protect you….and I didn't know how to handle that fact."

Edmund sat up and tried to say something, but Peter stopped him.

" When I thought you were dead…a part of me died too. I didn't know what to do or how to go on and then….when I saw you alive….I was just so relieved and shocked and then that all turned into anger. Anger towards the witch and everything she did to you and to our family and I wanted her to pay."

Knowing his brother was still sitting on the bed, Peter continued.

" When it was all over, that feeling of anger and being terrified was still there plus the fact that everyone else knew what was going on with you, except me, just threw me over the edge….Edmund what's happening to us?"

The said king, sniffed and tried to wipe the tears away but they just didn't stop coming down.

" I don't know…it seems like all we have been doing this week is fight…and I cant stand it…I'm so sorry for everything…I don't want to fight anymore."

Peter climbed on top of the bed and pulled his brother into his arms.

" I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry….please forgive me….please."

" Sshh…its ok Edmund…I forgive you…sshh I've got you….I'm right here."

" Can I be your brother again?"

Rocking him back and forth, Peter wrapped his arms tighter around the boy.

" I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Edmund…and I will always be here for you."

" I love you too Peter. Not only are you my brother, but you are my best friend too."

Smiling, Peter lifted his brother's chin, and made sure he was looking at him in the eye.

" You're my best friend too and I promise, come hell or high water, that witch will never lay a hand on you ever….Ever….again."

Knowing his brother was going to keep that promise, Edmund laid his head down then went into a little coughing fit.

Peter quickly started rubbing his back until he calmed down, then handed him a glass of water.

" Why don't we get some sleep…you might even feel better."

Nodding his head, Edmund yawned and within minutes both boys were fast asleep.

-The next morning, Susan and Lucy walked into their brother's room and smiled, when they saw Edmund and Peter sound asleep. Not having to heart to wake them, Susan quietly shut the door and the sisters went down for breakfast, with the knowledge that their family was now going to be ok.


End file.
